Love Me For Me
by Rabixi
Summary: my 1st story so plz be nice, rumours threaten to break up Hermione's relationship what will she do?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or claim to own, anything to do with the Harry Potter storyline, or the series itself – J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own the song 'Love Me For Me' that belongs to Ashlee Simpson and Geffen Records.

* * *

Love Me For Me 

In the heads dorm, Hermione was laying on her bed in her room, with her face in her pillows, sobbing over the argument she had a few minutes ago with the head boy Draco.

_It's been 3 days _

_You come around like here like you know me _

_Your stuff at my place_

_Next thing you know you'll be using my toothpaste_

_Step up_

_Sit down_

_Get ready _

_Let me tell you who's the boss now_

_Stay here get out _

_Every time I turn around you're in my face_

_Don't care where you think you been _

_And how you're getting over_

_If you think you got me down _

_Just wait it gets much colder_

She couldn't remember what started it. 'Oh yes you do' said her heart. All day she had heard people, her classmates gossiping about the latest scandal to hit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The current topic was about Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Apparently in the rumours Draco and Ginny were caught in an empty classroom, and they weren't quite studying, by the new charms professor, Sirius Black. It was announced at the start of term that Sirius Black was innocent and had been given the job as Flitwick was retiring. Also Remus Lupin had come back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, seeing as how he was the best teacher for the job.

_Here I am _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see _

_Love me for me_

What had hurt Hermione the most was the fact that Draco had neither said that the rumours were true or that they were false. And what made the situation even worse was the fact that someone was knocking on the portrait covering the heads dormitory from the other students. Draco having had enough of the argument turned his back to Hermione and went to answer the door.

Big mistake Malfoy thought Hermione

But the thing that brought Hermione out of her thoughts was the fact that there was a quiet voice talking to Draco, which was slowly getting louder. Hermione suspected that Ginny was at the door.

"Now is not a good time for this." Draco said to the mysterious person

"There is never a good time for you is there. Its gotten worse since we were caught out" huffed the mysterious person angrily

"You're right there isn't. Now go," said an impatient Draco

"But this is important. So much more that whatever you're doing in there! " Said the person

"Whatever I'll see you later. Now go away Ginny." Replied Draco

_Shut up _

_Come back _

_No-I didn't really mean to say that_

_I'm mixed up_

_So what_

_Yeah you want me so you're messed up to_

_I love you _

_I hate you_

_If only you knew what I've been through_

_My head is spinning but my heart is in the right place_

_Sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake_

Haven forgotten that Hermione, his girlfriend was in the room, when he said that, shut the door and turned around, the look on his face confirmed the suspicions that Hermione was having especially about who was at the door and about the truth behind the rumours that have been spreading through the school like wildfire.

Looking down at her feet, trying her best to hide her tears, Hermione spoke.

"Get out"

"Hermione wait, please I can explain"

"Get. Out. Now!"

"No. I wont. Not until you have listened to me."

"Then you'll have a long wait. Because if you don't get out now I will"

"Fine! But when I get back you have no choice be to listen to me."

With that Draco walked out of the common room and through the portrait hole. On the other side he was met with Ginny Weasley. Looking back to the portrait hole Draco shook his head sadly and walked off with Ginny. But what he didn't know was the fact that around the corner from the head dorms was Blaise.

Everybody knew that Blaise and Hermione were best friends. They were even closer friends than what Hermione was, when she used to be friends with Harry and Ron. Also what everybody, including Draco knew was the fact that Blaise was in love with Hermione, only she didn't know.

_Here I am _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see _

_Love me for me_

Blaise knew what the password was to the head dormitory as he had gone to see both Draco and Hermione many times. All Blaise had to do was follow the sound of sniffing and crying the he knew he would find Hermione.

Walking into her bedroom and sitting down on the bed he pulled her body into a sitting motion and held her as she cried. Finally when she calmed down she told Blaise what happened.

"I love him, Blaise."

"Then you should tell him"

It was at that point that he knew that Hermione would never see him the way that she sees Draco, and that he and Hermione were only destined to be friends not lovers. That hurt Blaise the most; it hurt more than a combination of the three unforgivable aimed at him by lord Voldemort himself.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To finally find you _

_Just so I can push you away_

_And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me_

That's when I'll let you stay 

"But if I show that I do, he will only hurt me."

"My-My you have to trust in what your heart tells you."

"Easier said than done Blaise"

"You know, My-My. Your problem is the fact that you listen to your head too much and not your heart."

"I can't help it Blaise. It's who I am."

"Just when he comes back, listen to what it is that he has to say and while you do that. Listen with your heart not your head. And if it tells you to go for it then do but if it tells you to forget about it, well there'll be plenty more wizards out there for you."

"Thank you so much Blaise. You have know idea how much I appreciate this. And don't forget to take your own advice. There are plenty of witches out there that would jump at the chance to be with you."

"Yea, any way I should be going now. I will see you tomorrow."

_Here I am _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around_

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see Love me for me_

And with that Blaise walked out of the door, but not before kissing Hermione on the head.

About 5 minutes later the portrait door opened and Draco walk or rather limped in.

"Oh my goodness what happened?"

"Potter and Weasley and some other Gryffindors jumped me"

"Are you ok?"

"I am now. Mia I am so sorry for everything."

"Yeah. So am I Draco"

She was just about to leave when she remembered what Blaise told her to do, and also she was stopped by Draco's hand on hers. And so Draco began to explain everything to her.

_Love me for me_

_Here I am _

_Perfect as I'm ever gonna be_

_You'll see_

_Love me for me_

_Stick around _

_I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave_

_You'll see _

_Love me for me_

Three hours later Hermione and Draco had made up, at first Hermione wasn't sure, but like Blaise said she listened with her heart and not her head. Together they snuggled up on the sofa and watch a few DVDs. This was how Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore and Snape found the two at midnight. With that Sirius turned off the TV and DVD player and Dumbledore placed a quilt over the sleeping couple.


End file.
